The Hunt for Eternity
by Elli.Ackerman
Summary: Bella's Family was Killed 7 Years ago. Now she continues to do the work they left behind. When murder comes close to her, she finds herself installed with a bodygaurd. Eagle AKA Edward . Action, Romance, Comedy and twists! Canon Couples. WHOOP!
1. Prologue

PROLOUGE

Heh. Guess when people say crap happens, they mean it. Especially, if this so called "crap" happens because of me.

Because then its not crap, its deep, deep shit.

I charged in the hotel room, my guns blazing, multiple blasts shooting out of my MK-9 submachine gun piercing the air with the crack of a thousand firecrackers.

_Bang _one man went down, the bullets piercing his torso, sending wave after wave of blood to splat over the man behind him.

I crouched and rolled under the near by table, using it to shield myself as a wave of gunfire spread wildly, not a single bullet nearing me.

Amateurs.

I peeked around the table. Seven men total, two on my left, five on my right, all armed and supposedly _deadly- _well as deadly as a possum can be to a vicious crocodile.

I watched as the man signalled to the other. _Go that way; I will go this way._ He might've just shouted out the words. What did they expect me to be, a blind idiot?

I counted his steps; the distance should have taken only three

_One. _I slowly got to my feet.

_Two. _I loaded my gun, the empty case falling to the floor with a soft thud.

Three…

I sprang. Leaping over the table, I sent a shot straight in between his eyes.

I sent another shot too the six others, each one hitting my desired target. I ran towards the fire escape, leaping over the bloody corpses, and ran three steps at a time.

_Thud, thud, thud _pausing for the briefest moment I listened to the sound of constant sound.

"OH SHIT!" I shouted as I leapt my way towards the door….

Just as a helicopter launched firepower at the very spot, I was just at!

Crashing through the door, I ran and took cover under a cargo box as guns went of at all around me.

_Bang, bang, bang._ I focused and peeked through the gap.

_There!_ I breathed a sigh of relief at the long brown hair, but that was quickly replaced by a growl as I caught the man with her.

Son-of-a-bitch! Jumping up from cover, I shot rapidly. Head, chest, eye, groin-fuck that's got to hurt. "Bella!" I called, as I ran towards her figure at the edge of the roof.

"Not so fast Eagle!" shouted Vulture, his dirty blue eyes shining. "One more step and she gets a bullet through her head!" he hissed.

I stopped, staring around at the environment.

Come on, think you idiot think! I looked around, my eyes setting on a weight.

"You came too slow Eagle! Maybe you should take better care of your--" he slowly raised a strand of hair to his face, sniffing it vilely.

"--Your, prizes," he finished, his toothy grin showing the gap in his grin.

_Come on..._I stared at the coil of rope at my feet. O_f coarse!_

Grabbing the rope, I ran as quickly as I could to Vulture--they don't call me Eagle for nothing--and wrapped it around his waist, pushing Bella out of the way, and attaching a weight to the end of the string.

"Dammit Vulture! You always were to slow!" I shouted, kicking the weight of the roof…and straight into the rotating blades of a helicopter!

With a blood-curdling scream, I watched as my old mentor slowly fell down, chewed up and spat out in a thousand bloody pieces. Blood rained up and down, covering me in red liquid across my face and body.

I stared at the scene below me, watching as the helicopters blades jammed in the weight and plummeted down to the ground below…


	2. Startled Changes

Chapter One: Startled changes

B Pov.

You know when people say "Hey, don't worry, everything will go great"? And you always shrug them off, thinking they are talking crap and you really could care less and don't want their support.

Well, this is one of those times that I regret having ever done that.

I sighed as I fiddled with the hem of my suit jacket. If everything I say goes right, I could not only be accepted, AND funded to continue my research, but I may be able to find out how my parents job got them killed.  
I looked over at the clock; the hand seemed to move only inches in what seemed like hours.

"Miss Swan" a voice said. I shot out of my seat, startled.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

The man was about in his late 30's with golden hair that was greying at the edges; he had a nice pinstripe suit on. His face was hard, cold, and pointy in the extreme, and he had a headset in his ear, meaning he was just a telecom guy.

"Your late" he said simply, he looked pissed.

"Excuse me?" I said, holding my voice steady "I've been in here for the last 15minutes awaiting someone to come and send me in, as the receptionist refused to interrupt anyone" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes well, Mr. Medford will see you now" he replied, and stormed off over to his cubicle.

I walked over towards the big brown doors, pulled my suitcase into my side, and held my head high. Taking two deep breaths, I entered the room and walked over towards the man who was a friend of my parents, and possibly the man who can make my dream come true.

"Mr. Newton, thank-you for allowing me to show you my ideas" I said, as I shook his hand.

"My pleasure Miss. Swan. Your parent's were a wonderful asset to this corporation and I hope that you will be also. Please lets get started" he motioned his hand towards the large oak desk and took a seat beside two other people. I placed my briefcase upon the table and set up the slide, initiating it.

Taking two deep breaths, I set off.

"As we all know, mythology has played a major part in today's history. Many things have been proven fact and fiction," I pointed towards exhibit one on my slide: the round table of Camelot. " As we know; archaeology, palaeontology and any type of subject along these lines are based among these guidelines. We plan to discover what was, and what wasn't. For years, dinosaurs were believed as a myth, until Robert Plot, the curator of an English museum, described and drew a thighbone that he believed belonged to a giant man in 1676. Though that fossil went missing, an illustration remained. It was not until 1841, that British scientist Richard Owen came to realize that such fossils were distinct from the teeth or bones of any living creature. The ancient animals were so different, in fact, that they deserved their own name.

Therefore, Owen dubbed the group 'Dinosauria,' which means 'terrible lizards." I paused for a breath, glad to have captured everyone's attention, and continued on, renewed hope coursed through my veins.

" But we also have tales such as the lost city of Atlantis, Excalibur and the tomb of Jesus Christ himself. But what of other tales?" I asked, and looked into the eyes of each audience member. "What of the philosophers stone? What of the ability to touch things and turn them to gold?" I took a deep breath for my next statement. "What of the Well of Eternity?"

Mr. Newton sighed and cradled his head in his hands, while the other occupants leaned closer, captured in my proclamation.

"Nonsense, we all know these are myths, legends," he said, waving his hand dismissively, the first thing anyone but me had spoken in the past 20 minutes.

My head shook in silent reproach." But Mr. Newton, we are all well aware of the tale, are we not?" I asked looking towards the two males at his side, they shook there head, asking me to explain. "The legend is of a fountain that flows with curative waters, that regenerate those who drink it or bathe in it restoring lost youth.

The legend goes, at least, as far back as starting in the 3rd Century. The Legend of Ponce De Leon and the Fountain of Youth is apocryphal in nature and De Leon's name was not associated with the fountain of youth legend until _after_ his death. As the legend goes, Ponce De Leon, dissatisfied with his wealth and bored with his life, launched an expedition to find the fountain, as far back in 1513.

The first connection made between Ponce De Leon and the fountain of youth is in _Historia General Y Natural de las Indias 1535_ by Gonzalo Fernandez Oviedo, who wrote De Leon was looking for the waters of Bimini to cure his impotence. There are many recountings connecting De Leon to the Fountain, or Well as I believe it." My eyes connected with Mr. Newton, who still looked unmoved.

"I've spent many years studying the ancient dialects and ideas that…that my parents had put together. And I believe, I found something they overlooked." Pausing, I flicked a switch on the projector, showing Example 20. "Pool of Bethesda in the Gospel of John, in which Jesus heals a man at the pool in Jerusalem" I pointed towards the map and outlined Jerusalem with my fingertip.

Okay time to drop the bomb.

I showed example 23, the world map.

"Now if my calculations are correct we can find a point of origin using all these clues". I placed a black dot on Jerusalem, another one on Florida and another one on Transylvania.

"Miss. Swan, I understand Jerusalem and Florida. But, please explain why you find that Transylvania has a right to have a dot placed on it". I almost rolled my eyes, but thinking better of it as it probably would not help me get the funds.

Especially not with my next statement.

"Why vampires of course".


	3. Unbelievable

Unbelievable.

B Pov

Mr. Newton shot out of his seat, looking rabid. Oh, shit.

"Miss. Swan! I let you propose your idea's to me in the vain hope that you may have found something other then what consumed your parents-and know supposedly your's to- life, but instead I get stuck with a crackpot idea!" he shouted, banging his fist's on the table. "This meeting is dismissed!" he shouted, pointing towards the doors.

I balled my fists up into my side, livid. I come here, facts in the millions to back up my ideas and then as soon as I mention _vampires_, he fucking caves.

Great.

"Mr. Newton. I would appreciate if you could refrain from questioning the sanity of not only myself, but my _deceased_ parents also" I hissed, between clenched teeth.

His face softened as he noticed what he had proposed and look like he was about to make amends. I held my hand up, closed my eyes and breathed deeply, calming myself.

Opening my eyes with new resolve, I smiled coldly at Mr. Newton. "Thank-you for your time Mr. Newton. And as you have so politely rejected my claim, I would like to say something. When I am funded—and I will be funded—I can assure you that nowhere in any speech or article will claim, that a Mr. Mike Newton, had anything to do with that". I grabbed my suitcase and left his office, my head held just as high as when i entered.

The pointy shaped man came up to me, a smug smile on his face. I looked at him, my eyes burning with fury and his face quickly turned to one of horror. Backing away, he stumbled to his cubical, to afraid to confront me.

Pussy.

I sat on the bench outside of Mr. Newtons Company, and hanged my head. All my work, all my hours spent over dusty scrolls and numerous books, and I was cut down at a single word.

Standing up and straightening my suit, I headed home, walking along the cold, Seattle streets, when the hair stood on the back of my neck. I turned around, expecting to see someone stalking me, but the only people in the street was a flower shop lady offering a man in a coat a daisy.

I sighed. I knew when I entered that room there was a high chance I would be rejected, but actually feeling that rejection brought a sting back to an open wound.

When he questioned the sanity of my deceased parents, and me I felt like the world would slide out from under me. He snarled it with such anger I felt disjointed. I quickly climbed down the underground railway steps and waited for my train when I felt that prickly sensation again. I spun around and this time I was quick enough to see the tall man in the coat starring at me. His emerald green eyes stared at me with such intensity that I felt myself blush and turned away, and then I scolded myself that I was blushing at a guy who was stalking me-_because that is normal and all_. As my train came into the station, a hand touched my shoulder. Turning around I looked into a pair of dark eyes, framed by dark brown dreadlocks on a tanned male. "Excuse me Miss, I'm fro…

Bang! The man with green eyes knocked him sideways, his disheveled bronze hair stuck up in messy disarray. "Ahh, man. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" he slurred, obviously drunk. Great, just great. Of coarse a man, who was unbelievably good looking would be a drunk AND a stalker. Rolling my eyes I walked onto the train and watched as the man helped the tan guy up, they eyed each other angrily then almost in sync, they each turned there eyes too me, the green ones staring intently and the brown ones almost menacingly.

What…The….Hell.

A week past, and I was still fund less. I collapsed on the sofa, pulling my feet up and snuggled into my blanket, whilst eating cookies and cream ice cream.

And to think I graduated with honors.

Just as I sat back and got settled in for a long afternoon watching Buffy re-runs my apartment bell rang.

Sighing, I sat up and walked towards the door. "Hello?" I mumbled into the speaker.

"Ahh, Miss. Swan I see you are home. That is good. I am here on behalf of Mr. Mason, who has heard of your ideas on the fountain of youth and he wishes to fund an expedition for you".

My heart froze in my chest. "Oh god! Yes! Umm I'll be right down!" I shouted into the intercom. In less then five minutes I was fully dressed in a black dress and a pair of heels, and was racing down the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Miss. Swan. Nice to meet you again" I turned around and saw the same brown dread locked guy that was at the train station a week ago.

"Likewise" I said, not completely sure if i meant it.

"Yes, well please if you would like to get in the car. I will take you to him now" he gestured to the Benz and opened the door for me, pushing me inside. He walked around and sat in the passenger seat.

"Now Miss. Swan, would you please inform me on the information you have found" he asked, as the car started and turned out into the street.

I don't know who he thinks I am, because, I for one, am not an idiot and I know better then to blab all my handwork.

"I'd think I'd much rather wait till I am with Mr. Mason, if you don't mind Mr.…."

"Laurent Turner" he substituted.

"Yes well, Mr. Turner I think I'd much rather wait until…." I trailed off as I stared down the end of a gun barrel.

"Listen Miss. Swan. I am here to get the information from you whether you give it freely or have to be forced. And as much as it shames me too say, I don't care if I have to hurt you. So, are you going to co-operate? Or shall I have to teach you?" he snarled.

I looked towards the gun barrel, my heart beating in my throat.

I knew that with a slit twitch of his finger, I could be dead. However, I also knew, that at the slightest distraction, I could get out of the car. _Sure, _I would hurt myself, since I would have just rolled out of a moving car but hell, at least I would live to _feel _the pain.

Bang!

Laurent turned to the window, trying to see what caused the noise when I lunged. Pushing myself forward and knocking the gun out of his hand, i shoved my thumb into his eye socket as hard as i could, felling blood and eyeball, move under my pressure.

"You bitch!" he shouted, and flung his arm at me, hitting me across the mouth.

I fell to the floor and looked up as he pulled a knife out of his pocket, his hand slippery with his own blood, and his face was masked in the red liquid. I watched as he inched forward, his face turned into a horrible smirk, and i raised my hand in defense, just as he plunged the knife...

BANG! The car swerved sideways, sending the assailant shooting towards the door.

"What the fuck!" he shouted, as he searched around for the knife. I looked out the window to see a beat up car trailing alongside us on the opposite side of the road!

Bang! The car smacked into the side of a building, causing me whiplash and Laurent to hit his head and drop to the floor unconscious. Pulling open the door, I jump and watch as Laurent falls to the cement. With a swift kick, I got him in the ribs, and sadly made him conscious!

"Bitch" he mumbled, reaching for my ankle. Before I had time to react, I was dragged in a car, the door slamming behind me.

"I swear to god I will fucking....' I stopped talking as i looked at the emerald green eyes and unruly bronze hair.

He smirked "You swear to god what?"

"Do you work for Mr. Mason as well?" I asked, my voice laced with suspicion.

"Yes I do but- before he can finish I punch him in the face, and reach for the door. Only his hand restrained me.

"Buggeration and fuckery! Let me finish before you go all Amazonian on me! _I _work for Mr. Mason, but _they don't. _I'm here to protect you"

i raised my eyebrow. "Like what a bodyguard?"

He smirked, his crocked grin. Making my heart stop.

"Exactly like a bodyguard."

"Well that's fucked" I mumbled, sliding into the seat just as a bullet whizzed over my head and pierced the screen in front of me.

"Shit!" he shouted, swerving the car towards an alleyway.

An alleyway filled with stalls.

An alleyway filled with people _going_ to these stalls.

"Watch out!" I screamed as we headed straight towards a vendor, the cart hit us head on, and rolled over the top.

"What are you doing!" I shouted, at the man next to me. Shit, I don't even know his name!

"I'm trying to keep you alive!" he shouted, as another bullet whizzed overhead, puncturing itself in the dashboard.

I looked out the window. Something was different, wrong.

"Umm, when did we start slowing down?" I asked, looking towards the man

"Shit!" he shouted "Out the car now!"

I opened the door without a second thought and jumped out, landed on the hard ground and winded myself.

I was grabbed around the waist and turned to say thank-you when my eyes met with Laurent's. On the other hand, should I say eye?

"Hey again" he growled, yanking me painfully into the Benz. I looked around frantically, searching for anything.

"Listen, I got new orders from my boss. And you see, what he wants, he gets. And he's decided that you aint worth it" he laughed as he uttered the last words and ran his hand up my leg. I shivered, however, not in a good way.

"Don't touch me," I hissed, pushing his hand away.

He laughed even louder and smacked me on the leg. "Don't think anyone will now love".

And with that he jumped out the car.

The moving car that was heading towards the lake!

I screamed and tried to undo the belt that was locked onto me, as i shot over the edge. Nose first into the icy-cold water.

The world seemed to stop as the water hit the car, I held my breath, waiting for the windshield to break, but thankfully, it didn't.  
Finally releasing the lock, I pushed at the door, preying to get out. It didn't budge.

Water started leaking in through the floor, up to my ankles and rising.

i pushed harder, preying the door to open.

still no movement.

Looking around the room, I found the abandont glock and picked it up.

Aiming for the window, I shot.

The noise deafened me but it did the job.

The window cracked.

Water gushed in and I pushed myself forward.

Half the way out the window, I got snagged on the broken glass.

Shit only this would happen to me.

holding my breath as long as possible i kept pulling and tugging, but the fabric wouldn't tear.

My heart was pumping franticly in my ear's by now and my vision was becoming blurry. I was going to die.

I stopped moving and just preyed for the death to be quick, even though i knew it would be painful as the ice-cold water entered my lungs.

i felt something pulling me, tugging at me.

Rip.

I was freed and being pulled towards the surface.

Laying me down on the cement, I felt a body on top of mine, compressing my chest.

1..

2..

3..

Lips collided with mine, breathing beautiful oxygen into my lungs.

Coughing I turned on my side, water spilling out of my mouth and turned towards my savior.

Green eyes, wet but clearly bronze unruly hair, a face that rivaled gods.

He looked at me, and our eyes collided. I tried to convey everything with that look. My thanks, my great fullness, my amazement.

He smirked and tilted his head, looking up and down my body. "You know, usually i wait until the second date before i see this much skin. And even then the girl at least knows my name"

i looked down at myself and blushed furiously. Where the dress had ripped, you could almost see my crotch! Pulling my hand down to cover my embarrassment i looked back up to the green eyes, which were half lidded.

"What is your name anyway?" I asked, curious.

He grinned and rocked backwards and forwards on his heels. "Well some people call me eagle".

What kind of name is that. Eagle? I opened my mouth to insult him but stopped when I saw his look.

His grin widened "but you can call me Edward".

________________________________________

I love reveiws, they should love me too. Tell me what you think? i'll give you hugs :)


End file.
